


【金士】交合於身,間隔於心

by divershiya0114



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divershiya0114/pseuds/divershiya0114





	【金士】交合於身,間隔於心

間桐士郎人設的ABO文，士郎是Alpha但被臟硯改造成了半個Omega的設定  
金→→→←士這樣的關係  
諸多我流設定請慎入

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

「已經跟他締結契約了。」

少年掀起浴衣的袖子，伸出左手，讓老人檢查手背上的紅色圖騰。

「這樣一來就有能夠束縛住他的東西了，請您也依照約定，不要讓櫻去當他的『枷鎖』。」少年最後一句話是近乎懇求地說。

「做得很好，士郎。」老人發出了一個低沉、同時聽起來又有些不懷好意的笑聲，「既然你完成了交代給你的指示，老朽也會遵守約定的。」

「謝謝您，爺爺。」

聽到老人這麼說，士郎卻也沒能鬆一口氣，自知愧對了與自己締結契約的那人而產生的罪惡感像塊壓在他胸口的巨石，令士郎依舊感到沉重且有點喘不過氣來。

「不過，能夠有效束縛住從者的關係，果然還是必須要有才行啊。」

「什……」聽到老人突然間又改口，士郎才稍微放鬆了一秒鐘的神經瞬間又緊繃到最高點。

「等、請等一下！您答應過我的！只要我能跟英雄王締結契約，就不會讓櫻去……」

「呵呵，別這麼緊張，老朽也是很看重信用的，既然承諾不會讓櫻去做『枷鎖』的工作，就不會隨意食言。」

老人說著，同時藏著惡意的嘴角是越咧越開了。

「不過，老朽可沒說過，不會讓其他人去做這個工作喔。」

「其、其他人？」

士郎不明白，想要有效地扣住Alpha的英雄王，最好的辦法就是找一個Omega當他的「枷鎖」，但間桐家只有櫻是Omega，Alpha的他與Beta的慎二都不適合擔任這個工作，那麼臟硯究竟還能找誰呢？

幾乎是和士郎發出疑惑的同一個剎那，一陣強烈的暈眩感向他席捲而來，就連士郎自己都還沒搞清楚是怎麼一回事，身體便應聲倒下，同時瀰漫在鼻尖的是一股異常香甜與濃厚的雄性氣味混合在一起的味道，後者的氣味士郎還不明白，但前者他倒是非常清楚，那是Omega發情時會散發出的味道。

難道是櫻……

士郎的第一個反應先是擔心妹妹，但他隨即察覺到自己身體是忽然使不出力氣，甚至連站立有些困難，跌坐在地上後，股間異常清晰的觸感是讓他瞬間瞪大雙眼。

為、為什麼突然會……

「喔？看來是成功了啊。」老人這時是科科地笑了起來，但士郎只覺得毛骨悚然。

什麼東西成功了？爺爺「又」對我做了什麼？

士郎驚恐的表情已經代替嘴巴說出他的疑惑，而已經得逞了的臟硯也不打算裝神秘，直接公布答案道：

「雖然無法植入生殖器官，但是讓身體分泌出Omega的荷爾蒙這點還是能做到的，況且『枷鎖』的工作本來就是由負責提供從者魔力的人擔任最合適，如此一來從者也會為了攝取魔力而無法背叛御主了。」

Omega……的荷爾蒙？

意識開始變得恍惚的士郎現在只能聽進幾個關鍵詞，但也不難判斷出到底發生了什麼事情，簡單地說，他被臟硯欺騙了，甚至是被利用了，或許打從一開始，臟硯就打算讓他來當從者的「枷鎖」，所以才在他不知道時候偷偷改造了他的身體。

這個……混蛋……

發情的症狀抽走了士郎身體的力氣與精神的意識，Omega的荷爾蒙更是逐漸奪取他身為Alpha的性別，再過幾分鐘，士郎的大腦恐怕就只會剩下想要想被標記的渴求了，因憤怒而握緊的拳頭是他最後能做的反抗。

「科科，用不著這麼害怕，英雄王對你可比對其他人要友善多了，他要是願意幫你的話，你也就不必擔心會枯竭至死了。」

語畢，老人的身影便與他混著蟲鳴的聲音一起消失了，只留下被情慾浸染得全身無力的士郎倒在漆黑的地下室中。

不行、絕對不能讓爺爺的計謀得逞……

縱使雙腳無法站立，士郎的手臂還勉強能使出一些力氣，於是他奮力伸出手臂，抓著前方的地板去拖動自己的身體，在地面上緩慢地匍匐爬行。

至少不能、讓吉爾伽美什被我扣住……

士郎感覺到自己的雙腿間已經泛出了濕潤，分身的感覺變得異常清晰敏感，Omega的信息素使Alpha的他瘋狂，光是布料的輕微摩擦都能讓他得到快感，而後庭裡躁起的搔癢感則是讓他乾渴得只能不斷用舌頭去舔拭唇嘴。他知道自己沒有多少時間了，一旦他的Omega信息素擴散開來，怕是連住家附近的Alpha們都要暴動了。

必須、找個地方躲起來……

✳

剛去商店街買完東西的吉爾伽美什一回到間桐家的洋房，立刻是對瀰漫在屋內的甜膩氣味皺起眉頭。

是那個紫髮的女孩嗎？

他對Omega的信息素味道可說是再熟悉不過了，或許也是因為生前早就嗅過不下數千次的緣故，Alpha的吉爾伽美什對那股香甜的氣味是有一定的抵抗能力，不至於一聞到味道就失去理智，為了避免味道擴散而立刻關上大門的舉動，則是吉爾伽美什基於對女孩的同情而做的僅有的體貼。

又是「枷鎖」吧？這些魔術師真是一群記不起教訓的貪婪之徒！

想起了他過去的一位Master也曾企圖用這種方式操控住他，吉爾伽美什的心情是立刻變得不快了起來。

如果說令咒是契約的從者與御主雙方都知曉的制約，那麼「枷鎖」便是存在於規則之外、只有少數的召喚方才知道的用來束縛住從者的秘密繩索，透過擔任「枷鎖」的人與從者發生性行為，在以體液傳遞魔力的同時也讓從者對「枷鎖」的魔力產生有如詛咒一般難以抵抗的毒癮，即使從者想背叛，也會因為無法接受其他的魔力源而只能乖乖服從，而這當中又以Alpha與Omega的組合最為有效，因此進入發情期的從者很容易會為了達到標記或被標記的目的而墜入這個陷阱裡。

由於這是為了能更加有效約束從者而故意做出來的規則漏洞，大聖杯並不會賦予從者此事項的知識，不知情的從者很容易在發情期時因此落入陷阱裡，吉爾伽美什也是，若不是當初他對御主的企圖有所察覺、沒有接受那份名為獻禮的套索，否則他也無法這麼輕易切斷與前御主的契約了。

在吉爾伽美什與間桐士郎締結契約、並得知他的妹妹是個Omega的時候，吉爾伽美什就已經有所提防，也不知道該說是出乎意料還是如他所料，間桐家最後仍做出了和他前任Master一樣的行為——放一個發情的Omega去誘惑他，而早有應對準備的吉爾伽美什對這個誘餌自然是不為所動，但也無可否認的是，一股帶著怒意的失望正影響著他現在的情緒，也讓他再次認定人類實在是一群蠢得無可救藥的種族。

拿走布丁之後就回教會去吧。

本來就是衝著白髮少年做給他的美味點心才提早回來的，吉爾伽美什也懶得去管這屋子裡正充斥著動搖人理智的香氣，只要想著那其實是帶著香味的毒氣，他便一點都沒有想在此多逗留的意願，從廚房冰箱裡拿出了少年中午做的、冰了一個下午的時間已經變得冰涼又香甜的布丁，收進寶物庫裡後，吉爾伽美什便準備要離開洋房了。

只是男人的腳步才剛跨出廚房，他便猛然發覺似乎有什麼地方不太對勁。

……味道是不是有點太重了？

Omega的信息素味道就像香水一樣，距離味道的來源越近，氣味自然越濃郁，但是他剛才在屋子一樓繞了快一圈了，卻連個人影都沒看見，照理說即使是Omega經過時所沾附留下的殘香都不該如此厚重，而此刻瀰漫在一樓的氣味卻清晰的像是發出信息素的人就站在他身邊一樣，即使是生前寵幸過無數的Omega、對此也算是「閱歷豐富」的吉爾伽美什，也從沒遇過氣味這麼濃厚的信息素味道。

難道是人為的？

對此疑點，吉爾伽美什立刻想出一個合理的解釋，也只有人造的東西，才會如此不自然地像是帶著某種猜不透的企圖。

而在做出了這樣的猜測後，吉爾伽美什的大腦隨之聯想到了另一個問題：散發出這種人工信息素香味的人是誰？

想到這個問題，剛才還無情地打算要直接走人的吉爾伽美什，接著卻是腳步方向一轉，朝著氣味較為厚重的地方走去。

雖然腦中提出了這樣的疑惑，但其實吉爾伽美什心中立刻是猜到了答案，而他之所以前去查看，只是想確認真相並沒有如他所預料的那樣難堪。

二樓的味道比一樓的要更加濃郁，但即使那股氣味再怎麼香甜誘人，男人踏上樓梯時臉色卻是相當陰沉不悅，當他看見屬於紫髮女孩的房間是緊閉著、而更強烈的香氣從走廊深處傳來時，俊美的臉上是再也藏不住憤怒的表情。

走廊底端的房間門扉是半開的，甚至不需要走到門口前，就能嗅出從房間裡散出的氣味濃度是走廊上的好幾倍，幾乎可以確定發出這股信息素味道的人就躲在這個房間裡。

推開門扉，吉爾伽美什走進房間，首先看見的是散亂在地上的衣物與少了棉被與枕頭的床，他清楚這個房間的主人絕不會把衣服亂丟在地上，而今天又是陰天，那人也不可能拿棉被枕頭去清洗。

至於失蹤的棉被跟枕頭跑去哪裡了，吉爾伽美什轉個頭，便看到門旁邊的衣櫥門縫裡卡著棉被的一角，並且還能聽見裡頭傳來細微的啜泣聲，他便走過去打開衣櫥的門——

然後吉爾伽美什看見，身材瘦小的白髮少年躺在那件棉被上，將成堆的衣服當作被子覆蓋在身上，只見他抓著一件墨藍浴衣湊到鼻子前不斷嗅著，試圖藉由衣物上的氣味來尋求慰藉。

「嗚嗚……味道、覆蓋不了……」

沒有注意來人的少年，正泣著極為難受又充滿絕望的哭聲，被自己散發出的Omega信息素所影響，渴望標記與被標記的兩股衝突慾望迫使Alpha的少年張嘴咬著自己的掌肉，又伸手以指甲代替牙齒，狠掐著自己的頸部，但兩邊都得不到滿足的結果，就是把自己的皮膚都咬破抓疼了、在床單衣服上留下斑斑的血跡，也無法讓他停下這自虐的動作。

雖然不是沒料到會看到這樣的景象，但真的看見時，吉爾伽美什瞬間仍屏住了呼吸，一股他也難以言喻的強烈情緒跟著籠罩了他的全身。

「唔！不……別、快點離開這裡……」

這時赫然發現衣櫥的門被打開、且站在外面的人就是吉爾伽美什，士郎是立刻鑽出那堆衣服，趕緊關上門並用已經使不出力氣的手扣住門板，同時對門外的吉爾伽美什說：

「真的很抱歉，但這幾天還麻煩您另尋住處、暫時先不要回來這裡……我、我會沒事的，過幾天就會恢復原狀的……」

「沒事？在你恢復原狀之前，可是會先渴死的啊。」

這樣說還只是輕描淡寫了，少年的信息素是人工製造出來的，Omega的抑制劑對他來說可能一點用都沒有，而他現在又正被兩種性別的情慾折磨，沒有妥善處理的話對身體的負擔更是嚴重，更別說少年本來就體弱多病，發情期最快也要五天才能結束，若是就這樣放著他不管，估計下次他再來找少年的時候就是準備要幫他收屍了。

「……我會沒事的……」即使心知肚明自己可能會枯竭至死，士郎還是如此說道。

「請您、快點離開……不然會、被我影響的……」

「其他雜種也就算了，少用那種拙劣的謊言來打發本王啊！」

吉爾伽美什幾乎沒使什麼力氣，便輕易拉開門板，無法阻止門被再次打開少年只能無力地伏趴在地上，沒有了門扉的阻隔，少年便立刻嗅到了男人身上那股讓他渴求到快發瘋的雄性氣味，顫抖又發燙的身體也終於不受理智的控制，擅自向男人的腳邊靠了過去。

「不、不對！我並不想……」

「哼！你那比石頭還頑固的腦袋就不能學著像你的身體一樣誠實嗎？」

都不知道該說少年是愚蠢還是太過固執，吉爾伽美什嗤笑了一聲，將地上的少年給抱起來後便走向床鋪。

「拜託您、真的不行……這是爺爺給您設下的陷阱……」

近距離聞到了男人的氣味，被Omega的荷爾蒙奪去了生理性別的少年，身體是控制不住地主動貼近對方，又是嗅味道又是僭越地輕撫男人的背脊與腰身，動作像是在催促對方快點來滿足他似的，這樣言行不一的矛盾醜態是讓少年感到更加崩潰、恨不得能立刻推開男人逃離對方的身邊。

「別太自大了！不過是個贗品，就算是作為陷阱，也遠遠不到能夠讓本王中招的程度！」

男人的語氣裡滿是對間桐臟硯的卑劣招數的鄙視與不屑，但對待這個要引誘他上鉤的誘餌，他的動作裡卻是充滿了溫柔，先是將根本沒力氣反抗他的少年輕放在床上，又從寶庫裡拿出了一罐手掌大小、裝著半透明膏狀物的盒子，同時另一手則是解開少年浴衣的腰帶。

「別去想那些無聊的事情，就當作是在享樂，好好享受本王極為難得的恩寵吧。」

從盒子裡捻了一指份量的膏物，儘管少年的雙腿間已經濕得一塌糊塗了，但顧慮到這位看似是Omega的柔弱少年其實是沒有女性生殖器官的Alpha，因此吉爾伽美什是耐住性子，決定先做好潤滑的步驟，免得弄傷了少年。

「嗚、但是……哈啊……」

理智終究敵不過身體的本能，空虛又焦躁難耐的小穴一吃到男人的手指，便興奮地催動著細腰不斷扭動，像是在央求男人再給他更多，也讓士郎是羞得更加說不出話來了，況且被人造荷爾蒙覆蓋了性別的少年已經被情慾折磨了好幾個鐘頭了，Alpha的金髮男人的出現對他來說簡直就像救贖一般，欲急著想得到撫慰與拯救的少年自然是更加克制不住，無意識地輕蹭著男人的身體以尋求最低限度的滿足。

從少年心口不一的動作中就能感覺到對方的急躁，但吉爾伽美什也沒嘲笑他，因為他自己也是快被士郎的信息素薰得快要失控了，過於香甜的氣味雖然給人一種人工的虛假印象，但濃烈的氣味也確實加倍刺激了男人的生理反應，吉爾伽美什感覺到自己的身體在發熱，分身也跟著勃起腫脹，一股越來越難壓抑的衝動在他的腦中蠢蠢欲動，即使是強大的遠古之王，也難以被原始的生理需求影響行動。

其實吉爾伽美什大可以無視少年的疼痛直接開始，可是他沒這麼做，而是伸手扣住士郎的下巴，用舌頭敲開那對因口乾舌燥而舔得紅潤的唇，勾起對方的舌後接著大肆掠奪少年嘴中的每一塊領地。

「唔嗚……」

接吻雖然只能做到暫時性的紓緩，但作為完成記號行為前的代替倒也足夠，吃到了少年嘴中味如蜜桃的清香、卻是讓人越品越飢渴的香甜味道，以及嚐到了男人唾液中濃郁又極具侵略性的麝香氣味後，讓兩個人是完全失去了理智，狠力壓制著對方的身體、使勁抱緊對方的身體，第一次結合動作卻異常契合地深吻彼此，兩條舌肉糾纏得激烈且難分難捨，只為了互相掠奪屬於對方的味道，直到雙方都快喘不過氣來時，兩人的唇才終於分離。

「已經、夠了……」

或許是從男人的唾液裡得到了暫時的滿足，稍稍恢復理性的士郎在發覺到自己剛才竟被慾望所吞噬後，這下是更加堅定地想要抗拒吉爾伽美什了，摀住自己的嘴不再讓對方有機會吻他，同時另一隻手臂是抵住吉爾伽美什的身體，試圖與對方隔開距離。

「夠了？你下面不是還餓得拼命咬著本王的手指嗎？」

若不是現在不是該感到驚嘆的時候，否則吉爾伽美什真的挺佩服士郎都已經被他的氣味捕捉住了，竟然還有意志想抵抗他，於是為了讓士郎屈服，吉爾伽美什將探入穴內的兩根手指用指腹按上了一塊異常柔軟的地方，只是輕輕摩擦，就讓身下的少年立刻軟下了腰，只能隨著他手指的攪動動作發出壓抑卻又極為舒爽的呻吟，也讓士郎覺得過於羞恥而忍不住哭了出來。

「唔……不、求求您……」

士郎抓住吉爾伽美什攪弄著他後穴的那隻手，縱使他最多只能使出攥著袖子布料的力道，但他的動作裡已經充分表現出對男人的拒絕了。

「這全部、都是我的錯……我只是想保護櫻、不讓她淪為『枷鎖』，但對於您，我真的無能為力、哈啊……所、所以，把我丟在這裡就好了……全部、都是我自作自受……」

「無聊的蠢話都說完了嗎？」

濕熱緊緻的肉穴裡忽然又被塞入了一指，同時壓在媚肉上的指腹是毫不憐惜地狠勁使力，激起的快感強烈得讓前一秒還只能癱軟在床上的士郎立刻彈起腰，只能無助地抓著吉爾伽美什的肩膀，在一片帶著哭聲的放蕩浪叫中得到了高潮，最後少年的身體猛烈一震，白色的精水接著濺上了男人的腹部。

不等少年的意識還浸在羞恥與高潮的餘韻裡，吉爾伽美什緊接著伸手掐住了少年的咽喉，逼迫對方對上他的那雙亮紅得像鮮血一般的憤怒眼神，並得提起注意力仔細聽他說話。

「就這麼想保護你的妹妹嗎？那好啊，本來就是你用味道來勾引本王的，那就由你來代替妹妹來滿足本王！」

「什……」

士郎不敢置信，吉爾伽美什不可能不知道若是被「枷鎖」扣住的話，情勢對他而言會是多麼的險惡，但吉爾伽美什卻仍不打算改變他的主意，也不是害怕，只是單純地想阻止男人做出無法挽回的行為，士郎開始使勁地掙扎，卻只是讓對方壓制得更用力了。

「別想要逃啊，否則為了要解決已經被你的味道釣起的性慾，本王就只能去找你的妹妹了。」

「你……！」

一聽男人威脅要對他最重視的家人出手，士郎瞬間停住了四肢的扭動，方才還被慾望朦朧住眼神的琥珀眼睛裡，此刻閃爍著帶著些許怒意的堅決，毫不畏懼地直瞪著吉爾伽美什。

「不准對櫻出手！你想要找人發泄的話，找我就好了！但你要是敢對櫻……」

平常說話的語氣總是溫和且軟弱，對他人的欺凌也是打不還手罵不還口的少年，此刻卻是用飽含怒意的聲音對他咆哮道，讓吉爾伽美什是有些訝異，但也沒有因為少年的無禮而動怒，而是低笑了一聲：

「哼，那一開始乖乖聽話不就好了嗎。」

細長的手指停止了對濕穴的摳挖，男人輕輕抽出手指，少了東西填充的肉穴洞口張合著足以窺探秘境的寬度，漂亮的淡粉色穴肉在被塗抹上一層晶瑩剔透的愛液後，軟嫩而濕黏的模樣看起來是跟加情色，彷彿像是在對看見它的人發出熱情的邀約，也讓早就忍耐多時的男人是已經等不下去了。

「就當作是為了保護你的妹妹，你可要努力取悅本王啊。」

吉爾伽美什解開褲子，釋出早已等待許久的挺硬分身，雖然少年身上的香甜氣味及雙腿間那讓人口乾舌燥的淫靡絕景是讓他已經快按耐不住了，但男人還是放輕了動作，扶著粗熱的肉柱，將龜頭緩緩沒入那洞濕軟的穴口。

「嗚、哈啊……」

肉棒的粗硬與灼熱鏟去了燒在穴壁上的麻癢，讓士郎是覺得舒服而忍不住發出一聲輕微的嘆息，但男人沒有將分身完全插入，只是在穴口稍微摩擦了一下後，便將肉柱抽出來，緊接著又把龜頭輕淺地鑽在洞口，然後再拔出，不斷重複了好幾次，就是遲遲沒有深入穴中，讓始終得不到滿足的士郎是終於受不了而主動扭起腰，希望能夠讓男人的東西插得更深一點。

「不行。」

突然，男人用力扣住了他的腰讓他無法動彈，低沉的嗓音在士郎的耳畔吐息帶著濃郁雄性氣味的熱氣，並說著極為殘酷的話語。

「剛才說過了吧？你得先努力取悅本王才行啊。」

「你這、混蛋……」

覺得對方欺負得太過份，少年極為難得地爆了粗口，但也沒有讓男人因此饒過他，仍繼續只玩著他的穴口，讓深處已經癢得快使他發瘋的士郎連自尊心都拋下了，開口詢問：

「你……想要我怎麼做？」

只聽上方的男人輕聲呵笑，接著忽然抱起他的腰，然後身體微微向後倒坐，並讓士郎跨坐在他的雙腿間。

「坐上來，自己動。」男人一如既往地使用了命令句，但這次的指令是更加強硬且不容許拒絕。

「這……」

即使是對性愛的知識相當貧乏的士郎，也能夠明白吉爾伽美什的企圖，但那種行為實在太過羞恥了，讓士郎是恢復了一瞬間的理智，並且猶豫而躊躇。

但吉爾伽美什可沒有那個耐心再陪他談條件了，於是道：「是你自己要問本王想怎麼做的吧？那當然是照本王想要的來做不是嗎？」

聽到男人這段充滿惡心欺負的發言，讓士郎都要氣哭了，這時吉爾伽美什又抱住他的臀部，將自己挺立的肉柱蹭上穴口上的嫩肉，也讓士郎舒服得瞬間軟下了腰。

「別擺出那種像是本王在欺負你的生氣表情，本王剛才不是也給過你機會要你自己想辦法取悅本王了嗎？是你要把選擇權轉交給本王的吧？」

抓著兩瓣臀肉的手掌再稍微施力，半截的肉棒便輕易地插入穴洞裡，粗大的灼熱感完全滿足了肉穴想要消退瘙癢感的渴望，身體也開始尋求更多的慰藉，少年的腰部忍不住輕微扭動著的動作就是最好的證明，只是他那頑強的個性仍在在做最後的掙扎，於是吉爾伽美什又故意在士郎的耳邊，低聲細語說著充滿誘惑的耳語，蠱惑士郎僅存的理性。

「別再堅持你那無謂的自尊了，沉溺於快樂又不是什麼壞事，動一動的話，馬上就能得到解脫了不是嗎？」

粗熱的龜頭又往深處挺進，碰上了穴中那塊最為致命敏感的軟肉，讓士郎被瞬間的強烈快感刺激得失控叫出一聲嬌喘，得到了短暫的滿足、知道了能夠獲得快樂的方法後，讓已經被慾望吞噬了理性的士郎是終於忍不住了，跨開蹲坐在男人身上的雙腿稍微站起，然後坐下臀部，讓男人粗硬的柱頭再次撞上他的敏感點，銷魂的快感也再度流竄過他的全身。

但僅僅只是剎那間的快感，根本無法填滿深淵般的慾望，蝕入骨髓的麻癢又迅速在穴壁上攀爬，渴求著更多撫慰的士郎為了讓抽插的動作  
能夠進行得更順利，主動撩起浴衣的衣擺，雙手掌在男人的腰邊、跪趴在對方的身上，接著晃動下臀，一下一下地深坐在男人的胯間上。

「唔……哈啊……啊……」

每一次士郎坐下來，快速撞進來的滾燙巨物便會在濕軟的肉穴裡摩擦出酥麻的熱流，並隨著男人的肉杵頂入更深處的地方，彷彿要將空虛又寂寞了許久的肉穴徹底填滿，極致的快感盤踞了士郎的大腦，成為他腦中唯一能想著的事情，被情慾焚燒的身體總算得到了安慰，但又不希望失去這樣的慰藉，於是士郎更加賣力地催動腰部，用沾滿蜜液的濕潤臀肉快速拍打著男人的下體，吞吐著那根能帶給他快樂的挺硬肉棒，頓時之間，房間裡只剩下肉棍攪弄那口淫穴時濺起的水聲，以及時不時從士郎緊閉的嘴中洩露出來斷續呻吟。

……挺不錯的啊。

躺在下方的男人舔了舔嘴角，很是享受地欣賞著坐在他身上的少年扭腰擺臀索求著他的淫騷姿態，總是過於蒼白的臉色因為發情與快逼近的高潮，被快速流動的血液浸染成了近似健康的紅潤，敞開的衣襟下是少年骨感纖細的裸身，在白皙如瓷的肌膚映襯下，胸前的粉色乳珠看起來更是挺立，像是兩顆熟透的莓果，光看就讓人覺得很是可口。

吉爾伽美什承認自己曾經有想像過白髮少年被當成雌性肏的模樣，但當時他只是在腦中隨便亂想而已，也沒期待過幻想會成真，沒想到他的想像不但實現了，而且還比他幻想中的模樣要更加情色，光是士郎剛才掀起浴衣衣擺、在他的眼前暴露出自己的私處，簡直堪稱是絕景的舉動就讓男人升起一股難以壓抑的衝動，即使不勘得做出這樣丟人的動作，還被人一直注視著，士郎仍抵抗不了性慾的侵蝕，只能順從本能地繼續夾弄自己的肉棒來尋求歡愉，羞赧而痛苦的表情裡時不時地洩露了對快感沉淪的陶醉，矛盾卻也坦率的樣子使得少年看起來更加惹人憐愛。

「真難得你會這麼聽本王的話啊，以後也這樣老實一點，乖乖服從本王不也挺好的？」對少年是越看越中意了，吉爾伽美什的手也不安份，手捧著對方的臀部肆意地揉捏了起來。

「才不是、聽話……哈啊……」

即使被插在體內的肉棒肏得腰都發軟了，雙眼中的視線也被情慾腐蝕得無法對焦、幾乎失神，但士郎深層的理智卻依然沒有向男人屈服，用那顫抖著使之聽起來極為情色的吐息聲音說。

「我是為了、保護櫻……才這麼做的……」

「哼，你取悅男人的技巧可真差勁啊。」

吉爾伽美什忽然把手伸向士郎的背部，手掌著腰椎將對方的身體用力按下，使得士郎突然重重坐下，毫無防備便衝入深處的極致快感害得士郎只能叫出一聲極為舒爽的嬌喘，甚至差一點就要泄了。

「真想要取悅本王，那至少也叫得好聽一點，不要只會說那種無聊的話來掃人興致！」

或許是真的動怒了，本來只打算讓少年自己來的吉爾伽美什決定不再位處被動的一方，雙手扶住上方那具身以男性來說過於纖細的腰，一上一下地開始快速擺弄，並且不時挺起下體、將粗碩的肉刃狠狠地捅上穴中那塊最敏感的媚肉，讓本來還能隨著自身承受能力掌握節奏的少年只能被迫被大量又狂暴的快感粗魯地填滿，使他難受得大聲哭叫，卻也舒服得再也使不出一點力氣，只能像是攀在救命浮木上地緊抱著男人的肩膀，任由對方肆意侵犯自己。

同為Alpha，吉爾伽美什很難相信少年的後穴竟能如此濕潤柔軟，不但容納了他的全部，每每頂到深處時，那洞淫肉還會再猛地一縮，把肉莖裹擁得密不透風，又緊又軟的熱情招待更是把他的分身吸咬得都快受不了了，再加上隨著身體的律動如海浪般一波一波向他薰來的香甜味道，明明肏著Alpha的身體卻也同時能夠品嚐到Omega使他性致高漲的芳香，這樣奇妙的體驗讓吉爾伽美什是覺得有趣，雖然少年也不是他第一個交合過的同性，但他敢肯定這次的性愛絕對是最讓他享受的一次。

「嗚……不、不行……射進來的話、你會……」

敏感的內穴清楚感覺到體內的巨物在膨脹，將深處緊緻的腸道撐得有些難受，知道那代表著什麼的士郎縱使已經無法從瀕臨巔峰的快感中脫離，卻還是抓住了男人的手臂表示抗拒。

「暫時性的而已，不會這麼容易上癮的。」

吉爾伽美什表面上看起來說得從容，但其實他每張開口說出一個字都相當費盡，Omega誘人至極的荷爾蒙香氣就近在咫尺，他只要稍微一嗅，就能聞到沾染在白色髮梢上那股令他瘋狂的甜膩氣味，他得緊咬著自己的牙齒，才能剋制住自己不去咬士郎那發出薰人香味的頸間，慾望愈急發洩卻只能被壓抑也讓吉爾伽美什控制不住地燃起一股怒氣，進而把那股情緒融入侵犯少年的動作裡，抓著對方早已發軟得使不出力氣的細腰狠力往下按，讓粗壯的龜頭用力碾壓在那塊可憐的軟肉上，簡直像是要把那處給搗爛了一般。

「嗚嗚……好舒服……」

士郎將臉埋在吉爾伽美什的肩膀上，靠近脖頸的位置是人體的高溫點，所散發出的雄性荷爾蒙氣味尤為濃烈，更是將半個Omega的少年徹底捕捉住，被快感攪亂了腦袋的他已經無法再思考任何事情，只是誠實地吐露真實的心聲，在男人的耳邊吐息著情色的歡吟與向對方示好的香甜味道，在想標記與被標記的矛盾渴求中選擇了成為雌性，渴望能夠染上男人的味道

「啊、不………哈啊！要、射了……」

波濤的快意毫不間斷地填入蜜穴深境，將身體撐漲了的甜美酥麻是疼愛也是折騰，把得不到空隙喘緩的士郎都欺負到哭了，在帶著享受的哭吟聲中裡伴隨著突然的驚慌，濁白的熱液再次濺上了男人的腹部，而吉爾伽美什也加快速度，在還微微痙攣著的肉穴裡抽插個幾十來回，最後將肉柱整根插入，把大量的炙熱液體全部射進少年的深處。

在交換體液的瞬間，似乎也有什麼東西順勢隨著魔力的交流一起潛入了吉爾伽美什的身體裡，那感覺像一滴墨落入清潭中後渲染開來，淺淡但也真實地改變了池水原本清澈的無色，弄得有點潔癖的吉爾伽美什是渾身不舒服。雖然這是他的第一次，但吉爾伽美什也清楚那奇異的感覺代表著他已經開始對士郎的魔力有了癮頭了。

不過就像他剛才對士郎說的，他對士郎的標記只是暫時的而已，這種程度的「枷鎖」也無法將他永久扣住，暫時幾個星期不再接受士郎提供的魔力並忍過戒斷症狀，就能解除他對士郎的……

「唔……奇怪？為、為什麼……」

靠在他身上喘息的少年突然發出慌張的啜泣聲，吉爾伽美什也在同一時間發現了異狀，明明才剛高潮過、也完成了標記行為，但士郎的身上卻依舊散發著誘人的甜味，體溫也仍高熱得驚人，方才射過的性器竟又緩緩站了起來，身體忍受不了燒在甬道內的麻癢感，因此又不安分地扭動了起來，彷彿剛才的性事完全沒能滿足他，所以才繼續用氣味呼喚著Alpha趕快來標記自己。

立刻明白是怎麼回事的吉爾伽美什忍不住懊惱地嘖了一聲。也許真是被Omega的荷爾蒙香味弄亂了腦袋，他居然還真把士郎當成了Omega，卻都忘記了Alpha無法被同性標記上味道，即使是半個Omega，士郎也依然無法染上他的氣味，而不被Alpha的味道覆蓋，士郎的身體狀況就無法從發情症狀中脫離恢復，除非他按著士郎肏到發情期結束，否則士郎這幾天都只能被自己兩種性別的慾望衝突折磨到昏死了，但這個方法也是行不通的，因為士郎的身體可是比Omega還虛弱，交合之事對他的症狀是舒緩，但也是負擔，怕是他的身體根本承受不了長時間大量消耗體力的性事，只能盡速解決。

暫時性的標記不行的話，就只能……

想出解決辦法的吉爾伽美什，手指不禁順著腦中的想法撫上士郎的左肩，那裡被士郎自己抓出來的傷口還滲著一些血液，甜膩的香氣也是從那裡散發出來的，這就表示士郎的的肩膀裡有Omega特有的腺體。

「不、不可以！絕對不行……唔嗚！」

士郎跟他也是有默契，立刻從吉爾伽美什的動作裡察覺到對方的想法，但本來就不想讓吉爾伽美什因為自己的緣故淪為只能乖乖聽話的棋子，士郎因此著急得想要趕快站起身子遠離對方好阻止臟硯的計謀，不料卻先被吉爾伽美什搶先壓在了床上。

「說好了要滿足本王的吧？本王都還沒玩盡興呢，就想急著跑去哪裡呢？」

吉爾伽美什死死地壓制住士郎的四肢，擺明了就是不准他走，此刻士郎的浴衣只剩下袖子還套在手臂上，其他垂落在身後的部分都已經失去了遮蔽的作用，纖瘦的裸身肌膚上映著情色的紅粉色澤，身軀敞開又動彈不得、只能任憑他玩弄的可憐模樣，讓一向喜歡欺負人的吉爾伽美什燃起了一股施虐的慾望，俯下身、不顧身下人掙扎地舔弄少年的耳畔，同時扭動著腰，用還插在對方穴裡的肉棍輕輕摩擦在前列腺的軟肉上，在那竄起的酥麻讓後穴又開始發癢的士郎是得到了安撫，因此又受不住地軟下了腰，舒服地發出滿足的喘息，與感到羞恥的哭聲。

「嗚嗚……拜託你、真的不要……」

「那你就當作是被本王強上了吧。」

懶得再跟士郎做口舌之爭的吉爾伽美什彈了個響指，讓兩扇寶庫門開啟在士郎的手臂邊，從中各射出一條金色的鎖鏈將士郎的手捆住後向上吊起，本來就無力抵抗的少年這下是更沒辦法掙脫了。

「乖乖聽話，別忘了你只有滿足了本王，才能保護你的妹妹啊。」

聽吉爾伽美什又拿櫻當威脅，士郎正想開口說點什麼，就被男人搶先摀住了嘴巴，不顧身下人意願地挺起腰，頂著穴裡最軟嫩的那塊肉用力鑽劃。

「嗚……嗚……」

每每穴道被肉柱撐開、肉莖上凸起的軟刺勾著內壁用力攪動刻磨，摩擦出的炙烈熱度都舒爽得讓士郎無法招架，使勁要想掙脫鎖鏈束縛的手的動作不覺間也變成了攥著床單摩挲，對男人抵抗的字句也逐漸剩下悶聲的喘息，並隨著男人抽動下體的節奏而高低起伏，若不是不想聽見對方那實在掃人興致的發言，吉爾伽美什其實是很想鬆開堵住那張嘴的手掌、聽著少年現在令他極其興奮的嬌喘聲。

搔著癢的肉穴比身體的主人要誠實得多了，得過一回的寵愛後便像是知道男人的陽物可以紓解那難耐的搔癢似的，穴壁上的息肉無處不一熱烈歡迎，咀著濕黏的蜜液去拼命吸吮著那根肉棒，吃得又餓又饞，也把吉爾伽美什夾弄得舒服至極，分身也因為迅速充血而再次挺硬腫脹，興致高漲的他於是架起士郎的左腿扛在肩膀上，肉棍插在那口注滿自己精液的濕潤穴道裡，順暢而快速抽送了起來。

「嗚、嗚唔……」

粗碩的肉刃兇悍地捅著毫無抵抗能力的濕熱小穴，又時不時技巧性地用龜頭抵在前列腺上狠碾摩擦，竄起如電流般的強烈酥麻，與那略微的疼痛感一起在士郎的體內交融，進而昇華成一股全新而奇特的快感，刺激得士郎眼淚是啪嗒啪嗒地不斷落下，卻分不清楚到底是難過還是舒服，或是喜歡還是討厭了，唯一能感覺到的只有自己的身體似乎離不開吉爾伽美什這樣的對待，因此身體不受控制地使勁抬腰，搖晃著努力想要迎合男人的抽插動作。

隨著兩人的交合愈加激烈而緊密，溫度升高的體熱讓荷爾蒙的氣味變得更加濃郁，更是把浸浴在這股甜味中太久的吉爾伽美什醺得到了極限，一感覺到自己的東西再次在士郎的體內膨脹成結了，趕在連最後一丁點的理智都得消磨掉前，吉爾伽美什緊緊按住士郎的頭，在他的耳邊說道。

「讓本王標記你，士郎。」

士郎聽得出來，男人的這句話裡少了他平時的霸道任為，剩下的是他從來沒聽過的溫柔憐惜，因此他立刻知道吉爾伽美什的這句話不是命令，而是好心的特意提醒，雖然同樣也不給他選擇的餘地，但反而讓士郎更加不願，被摀住的嘴大聲咿嗚著不成話語的抵抗，被固定住的頭也拼命地扭著想搖頭拒絕。

「會有點痛，稍微忍耐一下。」

直接無視了士郎所有的抗拒之意，吉爾伽美什說完這句話後，便立刻張嘴咬上了士郎左肩，用牙尖刻入那處的膚肉直至裏層的腺體，讓自己的味道得以完全滲入士郎的體內，並嚐著氣味直到嘴中的香甜終於淡去、留下幾分血的腥味後，才鬆開嘴離去，但一陣劇烈的頭疼便像根釘子，緊接著狠狠扎進吉爾伽美什的腦中。

「……唔……」

即使早就有了被「枷鎖」扣住時會產生身體不適的心理准備，但反饋比預想的更嚴重，讓沒能準備完全的吉爾伽美什是難受地發出了一聲悶哼，瞬間連力氣都使不出了，而士郎就趁著這短暫的一瞬奮力鑽出男人的手掌，只是好不容易取回了發聲的權力，但在看到吉爾伽美什變得有些蒼白的臉色後，知道對方已經被自己扣住的士郎是一個字也說不出來，倒是泛著濕潤的眼眶這下湧出了更多的淚水。

「你要是想再說那些不識趣的話，本王可就真的要堵著你的嘴讓你不准再出聲了啊。」

知道少年覺得內疚想跟他道歉了，吉爾伽美什於是搶在他說出口前先說道，但聽了對方這番一副毫不在意的發言後，士郎是哭得更厲害，不顧男人真的會說到做到地大罵道：

「笨蛋！這種事情你怎麼可以不讓我跟你道歉？永久標記的話就再也無法解除了啊！這樣一來，你也會跟我一樣只能乖乖聽命於爺爺了……哈啊！」

粗熱的肉杵突然頂進了穴的深處，擰在中心發癢的那個點上用力搗磨，強烈的快感便從那處侵入了士郎的全身，綿延而不絕，這樣直入重點的疼愛方式對感覺敏銳的士郎來說實在太過刺激，即使前一刻在還在懊惱悔恨著，也立刻舒服地叫了出聲，只能乖乖臣服於身體最誠實的反應裡。

「你把那些多餘的話拿來叫成好聽的聲音來取悅本王，不是討喜多了嗎。」

縱使大腦還有點陣陣地刺痛，但吉爾伽美什仍像沒事般地冷哼了一聲，接著一扇寶庫門開啟，在吉爾伽美什手掌上落下一只手指大小的細長玻璃瓶，他撥開了瓶塞，接著便毫不客氣地將瓶中的液體直接倒在士郎的肩膀上，那幾個冒著鮮血的小窟窿立刻以肉眼可見的速度迅速癒合，只在那處皮膚上留下一圈痕跡淺淡的齒印，然後吉爾伽美什湊近鼻子在士郎身上嗅了嗅，方才那股濃烈得膩人的甜味正在消散，表示他確實已經標記了士郎了。

「現在也沒了那種贗品的刺鼻味道，怎麼樣？本王的氣味你還喜歡嗎？」

「……不知道。」

士郎噘著嘴，撇過視線不想跟吉爾伽美什對上眼，對於這樣羞躁的問題實在是沒那種羞恥心去回答，因此他說得特別小聲又彆扭，但臉頰還是不禁地泛紅露餡了。除了還沒得到高潮的後穴依舊癢得渴求著能夠被肉棒狠狠貫穿摩擦外，他現在呼吸時只要吸口氣，就能聞到那原本香甜得薰人的空氣裡此刻只剩下吉爾伽美什身上那股清爽而優雅的麝香氣味，讓他是真實地感覺到自己已經被男人標上了記號，雖然因為自己明明是個Alpha卻還能被染上他人的味道而感到詭異，但又有一種近乎雀躍的情緒流動於心的深底。

雖然士郎嘴硬不說實話，不過吉爾伽美什無所謂，士郎這麼不坦率的個性有時看在他眼中也挺是讓他喜歡的，一股惡作劇般壞心念頭也跟著在腦中冒了出頭，抓著士郎的細腰，冷不防地又插進了深處，也害得後庭還養得難受的士郎再次驚叫出一聲近似滿足的嬌喘。

「哼，不管你喜不喜歡，既然已經是本王的東西了，那就乖乖享受本王的寵愛，別再亂想一些有的沒的了。」

吉爾伽美什接著彈了個響指，囚著士郎手臂的鎖鏈立刻鬆開收回寶庫裡，而雙手獲得了自由的士郎則是詫異又不解地望著男人。

「本王現在不捆你了，讓你能夠覺得自在一點，但你要是再抗拒本王的好意，那本王只能再把你綁起來了，明白嗎？」

看著男人的那雙琥珀色眼珠眨了眨，然後聽懂了地點了點頭，原本因頑固抵拒而一直僵硬著的身體肌肉接著放鬆了下來，像是允許了對方的意思。

平常的士郎對他即使不違逆，也從未像現在這樣乖順聽話，因此吉爾伽美什甚是高興，那些想趁機欺負逗弄對方的壞主意也通通打消了念頭，晃著腰開始小幅度地在緊熱的濕穴中抽送分身，直接給予對方想要的，以此好好疼寵這位可憐的少年。

粗碩的肉棍很是霸道，來回輾壓著濕軟的肉壁欺凌，速度由緩漸快，抽插的力道也逐漸加重，把緊緻的穴道磨得都只能鬆開了嘴，只得把男人的肉棒全部吃下，波濤的酥麻伴隨著肉棍炙熱的摩擦，如海嘯般席捲至四肢百骸，舒服得讓士郎弓起背部輕顫、不斷搖頭求饒，卻沒察覺到自己的雙腿竟悄悄攀上了男人的腰背，緊抱著像是不肯對方離開似的，腰臀也自己擅自抬高，讓奔馳在小穴中的肉刃能夠抽插得更加順暢，無意識的肢體動作裡已皆是他對吉爾伽美什的渴望。

真可愛。

平時看起來黯淡又有些冷感的銅黃雙眼，此刻則因為承受不住肉穴被男人的陽物蹂躪帶來的強烈快感與羞恥，被泛出淚光浸成如蜂蜜般的水潤色澤，也使那雙眼睛難得地透露著流動的情感，想著少年是因為他才變成這副艷麗動人的模樣，瞬間，一股衝動凌駕了腦中任何想法，吉爾伽美什伸手扣住士郎的後腦勺，不給他有機會避開地吻了上去。

「嗚唔……嗯……」

兩瓣舌肉再次纏綿在一塊，但和先前的吻不同的是，這次的更像是吉爾伽美什單方面的強吻，動作強硬又狂亂地佔領那張還無法靈活對應的小嘴，也讓跟不上他節奏的士郎只能放棄掙扎地任由對方侵略，但動作中卻也不見半點對男人的抗拒之意，靜待而順服的樣子更像是在仔細感覺著與吉爾伽美什接吻的體驗。

感覺到夾弄自己分身的小嘴是越咬越緊，同樣快攀向高潮的吉爾伽美什加快了速度，發狠地插捅那口哭著淫音的濕穴，而除了舒服的感覺就什麼都想不了的士郎也把手臂攀上了吉爾伽美什的背部，似若允許又像是無意識透露出了對於男人的感情地努力迎合，頃刻，兩人都忘記了對彼此的距離與顧忌，只是貪婪得從對方身上索取快感，直到意識發白的瞬間來臨，灼熱的精水分別噴在兩人的身上，以及灌入那口狹窄黏熱的小穴裡，才在逐漸緩和的喘息聲中找回理智。

低頭端詳著少年還因高潮的餘韻而朦朧著的濕潤雙眼，還有方才因為歡叫得無法合嘴而溢出了嘴角的唾液銀絲，士郎這般見不得人卻只被他一人所見的羞恥模樣讓吉爾伽美什實在滿意得不得了，心中更是湧升出一股從未有過的無比滿足，要不是已經做了標記降低發情的症狀，又顧及懷中的少年身體虛弱不堪一再進行激烈的性事，吉爾伽美什真想在能夠保持理性的狀態下再好好品嘗少年一回，於是作為代替，吉爾伽美什俯下身，想用親吮的方式在士郎胸前的肌膚上留下屬於他的記號。

但前一刻目光還有些恍惚的士郎，突然用手擋住了吉爾伽美什的動作，那雙好不容易流露出情感的眼神此刻卻又變回平時的淡薄冰冷，以一個聽起來沉著而嚴肅的口氣，對吉爾伽美什說：

「是我主動勾引你的。」士郎的聲音認真得沒有半點要開玩笑的意思。

「我這麼做是因為不想讓櫻成為『枷鎖』，而你則是中了我的圈套、身不由己才只好標記我的，所以你沒有做錯任何事，你也可以對我生氣，我不會逃避的。」

聽了士郎這段突然莫名又像是想把所有的責任往自己身上攬的發言，讓出於善意才幫助他從發情症狀中解脫的吉爾伽美什感覺自己的好心完全被曲解了，猛烈的怒火接著立刻竄燒上了他的心頭。

但就在吉爾伽美什氣得要開口責罵之時，士郎略為冰涼粗糙的指尖又撫上他的臉頰，像是在哄騙又像是在安撫，伴隨著想忍住卻還是無法壓抑流出的淚水，哽咽著聲對他哀求：

「拜託你，請你必須得這樣想才行，請你得厭惡我，這樣當爺爺拿我作為逼迫你屈服的籌碼時，你才能俐落的斬斷跟我的關係，只有這樣做，你才有辦法全身而退，好嗎？」

士郎在感情方面或許是遲鈍，但他還是聽得出來，男人拿他的妹妹所做的那些要脅，是為了要讓他肯接受幫助而說來嚇他的，還有不顧他意願的強行標記，也是為了要減少他的罪惡感才故意先聲明那是非士郎所願的強暴行為，吉爾伽美什為了他毫不介意地扮演了所有壞人的角色，這讓能夠理解對方用心的士郎怎麼不對他感到愧疚？所以士郎才在被標記後願意與吉爾伽美什交合，想盡可能地對他做出彌補，而後又擅自將他們的關係止於肉體的結合，也把自己隱藏起來的感情埋葬於心中更深層之地。

兩人都是臟硯計謀的受害者，而且將他們扣在一起的牢鎖本來是能夠被避免被扣上的，若真要有人得為這無法挽回的結果負責，士郎覺得至少他不能讓吉爾伽美什獨自背負下所有的罪名，他寧願彼此都哀怨憎恨對方，如此一來到了萬不得已的時候，他便能沒有掛念的做出犧牲，吉爾伽美什也能毫無顧慮地捨棄掉自己了。

士郎的這番話說得簡略而隱晦，也把自己扮得像個薄情之人，為的就是不想吉爾伽美什察覺到他心中真正的盤算，但善於看穿人心的吉爾伽美什可沒有像士郎這般遲鈍，他一下子就明白了士郎的心思，也因為如此，讓吉爾伽美什愣得一時間都不知道該說什麼才好了。雖然早就知道少年是個極端的自我犧牲主義、是個就算要把自己的命都賠上了卻還只擔心他人安危的蠢蛋，如果是平時，他一定會罵對方的這種想法是自大虛偽，但不知為何，吉爾伽美什現在就是說不出來，或許是因為知道少年是真心想保護自己，也或者，是他實在太心疼為了某人的一己私慾而淪落至如此慘境的少年了，為此而讓腦袋空白了一陣的吉爾伽美什，過了許久才開口回應道：

「不過是一個要是沒了本王就熬不過發情期的Omega，與其擔心本王是怎麼看待你的，不如先憂心你那拙劣的侍寢技巧要如何進步才能侍奉本王吧。」

吉爾伽美什表面說的一副蠻不在乎的樣子，但他其實也再明白不過被扣上了「枷鎖」的自己，要獲取像空氣一樣重要的魔力已經不再是隨心所欲了，即使是高高在上唯我獨尊的古代王者，也有了讓他不得不屈服的囚銬，而且手握栓著兩人命脈繩索的人還是位企圖聖杯到了走火入魔程度的魔術師，讓吉爾伽美什都不禁承認就連那隻蹂躪烏魯克的天牛都沒令他感到如此棘手過。

但唯一能夠肯定且讓他回答得不容質疑的是，吉爾伽美什一點都不後悔為了士郎而讓自己落入這般凶險的處境，即使再重頭來過一次，他也會走上二樓去尋找士郎的。

「對不起……」

本應該是要讓吉爾伽美什討厭自己的才對，結果卻反被對方那一點都不把自己的無情放在眼中的冷淡之語給安慰了，無比內疚的罪惡感壓垮了士郎的心，大量的眼淚瞬間奪眶而出，在嚎啕的哭聲中不斷地向吉爾伽美什道歉。

吉爾伽美什並不喜歡士郎跟他說對不起，尤其是為了他沒做錯的事情卻還是向自己說的道歉更是令他心煩，但吉爾伽美什這次什麼話都沒說，只抱著士郎的身體讓他可以依偎在自己身上，難得安靜地聽著對方哭泣。

也不知道士郎究竟哭了多久，接連的激烈性事免不了給身體帶來疲憊，只聽見耳邊的哭聲漸弱為啜泣，然後緩入沉靜，吉爾伽美什才低頭去查看士郎的狀況，這時的士郎已經累得睡著了，但閉上的雙眼都哭得紅腫，左右眼角都印著一圈明顯的淚痕，呼吸有些急促，即使睡著了臉部神情裡仍透露著他的不安。

連壞人都不肯讓本王當啊……

沒了對方的阻擋，終於能好好觸碰對方的吉爾伽美什親吻上士郎微微皺起的眉間，他希望少年睡覺時至少能夠放輕鬆著別再被殘酷的現實折磨了。

「你還真是、一點都不懂得如何討人開心啊，士郎……」

男人像是在喚著少年地在他的耳邊輕喃，但也知道少年應該是沒有聽見他的這句話。


End file.
